Jokertu
'''Jokertu' is a villain that appears in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Biography Early Life Before the events of BoBoiBoy, Jokertu was supposedly an avid card dueler, enough for him to earn the title of 'Galaxy Nusaigima's Reigning Card Dueling Champion'. BoBoiBoy Galaxy Jokertu debuts in Episode 7, where he attacks the TAPOPS Headquarters. He turned a majority of people into cards, before he is defeated in a card duel against Papa Zola. He was taken into custody into TAPOPS, having been transformed to a card himself. In Episode 12, Jokertu is released by CardBot from being a card and was harshly interrogated, to find out how he had found TAPOPS and under what orders he was sent under. After being threatened by Tarung, he admitted that he was sent as a distraction from Panto, who is stealing the Power Spheres in TAPOPS. He was last seen being guarded by Fang, Sai, and Shielda. He is currently a prisoner at the TAPOPS Space Station. Powers and Abilities While Jokertu uses the cards that CardBot had given him to turn people into cards, Jokertu is also a very agile and flexible individual. He is lithe and was quick enough to avoid BoBoiBoy's attacks and catch up with them. He is also a skilled card duelist, claiming to be 'Galaxy Nusaigima's Reigning Card Dueling Champion'. His deck is 'The Dragon's Fury' which is supposedly his strongest and most legendary dueling deck, including creatures such as The Bone Dragon, The Twin Copper Dragons, and Twin Headed Dragon. Granted a character-appropriate power, Jokertu can transform any matter into a card. This includes objects and living things. This power is able to extend to the point that it can capture an opponent in their exact moment, seeing as how Fang was summoned onto the card battlefield laughing. Jokertu also seems to be somewhat immune to his own ability, having awareness when turned into a card. Appearance Jokertu is a humanoid alien with dark skin, red eyes with light-blue sclera. He wears a joker-jester styled red and yellow suit. He also has small white freckles on his face. Trivia * His name is based on card deck character in real-life, Joker. ** He also probably based of a DC-Supervillains and Batman greatest archenemies named The Joker and a Marvel character named The Collector. ** In Malaysian, 'Jokertu' is a pun, meaning 'That Joker' ('''tu' ''meaning 'that'). BoBoiBoy lampshades this in the episode. ** However, in this episode, "Jokertu" refered as "Jo Ker Tu" , meaning "Is that Joe", according to their conversation. "Jokertu?" "Yea, that's Jo" "How do you know it's Jo?" "Not Jo, its name is Jokertu" * Despite the fact that no one else can move when turned into a card, Jokertu still had spacial awareness and was able to move. Gallery Promotional Images Jokertu playing Legendary Pack.png Popularity contest Panto VS Jokertu week 1.png See you on week 2!.png Winners of the challenge.jpg Screenshots Jokertu frightened.png Jokertu scared Tarung mad.png ms:Jokertu id:Jokertu Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:United League Of Galactic Evil Villains Category:Characters Category:Bad Dudes